1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function timepiece having hands and to a time measuring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows the display surface of an electronic watch as a conventional multi-function timepiece. In FIG. 8, an electronic watch 10 first includes an outer case 11. The outer case 11 has a dial 12 in the inside thereof in the figure.
The dial 12 has an ordinary time display unit disposed thereon as the display unit of an ordinary time measuring section. Specifically, first, an ordinary second time display unit 13 is disposed at the position of an approximately 6 o""clock of the dial 12. An ordinary second time small second hand 13a is disposed to the ordinary second time display unit 13.
Further, an ordinary hour and minute time display unit 14 is located at the center of the dial 12 and includes an ordinary time hour hand 14a and an ordinary time minute hand 14b. 
The ordinary second time small second hand 13a, the ordinary time hour hand 14a, and the ordinary time minute hand 14b are hands disposed on the dial 12 to display an ordinary time. However, since the electronic watch 10 has multi-functions, component for exhibiting a chronograph function are disposed on the dial 12 in addition to the above hands.
As the components for exhibiting the chronograph function, first, a chronograph minute display unit 15 is disposed at an upper portion of the dial 12. The chronograph minute display unit 15 is provided with a chronograph minute CG hand 15a. Further, a chronograph ⅕ second CG hand 16 is disposed at the center of the dial 12.
In the multi-function electronic watch 10, when a user desires to confirm an ordinary time, he or she visually confirms the ordinary second time small second hand 13a, the ordinary time hour hand 14a, and the ordinary time minute hand 14b. 
Further, when the chronograph function is to be exhibited in the electronic watch 10, first, for example, the user presses a start/stop button 17. With this operation, the electronic watch 10 starts measuring a time. At the time, the chronograph ⅕ second CG hand 16 and the chronograph minute CG hand 15a are rotated.
Then, when the start/stop button 17 is pressed again, the measurement of the time is finished, the chronograph ⅕ second CG hand 16 and the chronograph CG minute hand 15a are stopped, and the measured time is displayed.
Note that when the user presses a reset button 18 provided with the electronic watch 10, the measured time is reset and the chronograph ⅕ second CG hand 16 and the chronograph minute CG hand 15a are returned to a zero position.
The train wheels and the like of the ordinary second time small second hand 13a, the ordinary time hour hand 14a, the ordinary time minute hand 14b, the chronograph ⅕ second CG hand 16 and the chronograph minute CG hand 15a, which operate as described above, will be described below.
FIG. 9 is a view showing the train wheels of the respective hands 13a, 14a, 14b, 15, and 16. In FIG. 9, the train wheels and the like of the respective hands 13a, 14a, 14b, 15, and 16 will be mainly described and the description of the arrangement other than the train wheels are omitted.
First, the train wheels and the like of the ordinary second time small second hand 13a, the ordinary time hour hand 14a and the ordinary time minute hand 14b which display the ordinary time will be described.
In FIG. 9, an ordinary time step motor 3 is disposed on a main plate 1, which is composed of a molded resin, to display the ordinary time. The ordinary time step motor 3 is provided with a rotor 4 for it. The rotor 4 of the ordinary time step motor 3 is meshed with a fifth wheel 5. The fifth wheel 5 is meshed with a second wheel 6 which is further meshed with a small second wheel 136 through other wheel gear 7. The ordinary second time small second hand 13a shown in FIG. 8 is disposed at the extreme end of the small second wheel 136 and driven.
Further, the second wheel 6 is meshed with a center wheel 8 through a third wheel 24. The ordinary time minute hand 14b of FIG. 10 is disposed to the center wheel 8 and driven.
Further, the center wheel 8 is meshed with an hour wheel 10 through a minute wheel 9. The ordinary time hour hand 14a of FIG. 10 is disposed to the hour wheel 10 and driven.
FIG. 10 is a sectional view showing the relationship between the ordinary time hour hand 14a and the ordinary time minute hand 14b disposed as described above.
As shown in FIG. 10, the ordinary time hour hand 14a and the ordinary time minute hand 14b are disposed at the center of the hour wheel 10 so as to be overlapped in the thickness direction of the hour wheel 10.
Next, the train wheels and the like of the chronograph ⅕ second CG hand 16 and the chronograph minute CG hand 15a will be described.
In FIG. 9, a chronograph step motor 15 is disposed on the main plate 1. The chronograph step motor 15 is provided with a rotor 16 for it. Then, the rotor 16 of the chronograph step motor 15 is meshed with a ⅕ second CG second intermediate wheel 18 through a ⅕ second CG first intermediate wheel 17. Then, the ⅕ second CG second intermediate wheel 18 is meshed with a ⅕ second CG wheel 19, and a chronograph ⅕ second CG hand 16 is disposed at the extreme end of the ⅕ second CG wheel 19 as shown in FIG. 10 and driven.
Further, in FIG. 9, a chronograph minute display step motor 27 is disposed on the main plate 1. The chronograph step motor 27 is provided with a rotor 28 . The rotor 28 of the chronograph minute display step motor is meshed with a minute CG wheel 30 through a minute CG intermediate wheel 29.
The chronograph minute CG hand 15a shown in FIG. 8 is attached to the minute CG wheel 30 and driven.
The ordinary second time small second hand 13a, the ordinary time hour hand 14a, the ordinary time minute hand 14b, the chronograph ⅕ second CG hand 16, and the chronograph minute CG hand 15a are disposed as described above and train wheels and the like are provided accordingly. In particular, the ordinary time hour hand 14a, the ordinary time minute hand 14b, and the chronograph ⅕ second CG hand 16 are disposed at the center of the main plate 1 so that they overlap each other as shown in FIG. 9. Therefore, since the train wheels and the like also are disposed so as to overlap each other at the center, there is a problem that the thickness of the electronic watch 10 is inevitably increased.
Further, since all the hands 13a, 14a, and 16 are driven at the center of the dial 12, there is also a problem that it is difficult for the user to read them.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems and to provide a timepiece whose size and thickness are reduced and which can be visually viewed by a user easily.
Conventionally, there are, for example, wrist watches having an analog display type chronograph function as multi-function timepieces having hands. When the wrist watch is an electronic watch, it includes in the main body thereof train wheels for transmitting drive force to hands for displaying an ordinary time, train wheels for transmitting drive force to hands for displaying a chronograph, for example, an hour chronograph hand, a minute chronograph hand, and a second chronograph hand, a motor for generating the drive force of the hands for displaying an ordinary time, a motor for generating the drive force of the hands for displaying the chronograph, an electronic circuit for controlling the respective components, and a cell of, for example, a button type as a drive power supply of the motors and the like. When a start/stop button provided with the wrist watch is pressed, the electronic circuit is operated and the measurement of a time is started and the time chronograph hand, the minute chronograph hand, and the second chronograph hand are rotated. When the start/stop button is pressed again, the electronic circuit is operated and the measurement of the time is ended, the time chronograph hand, the minute chronograph hand, and the second chronograph hand are stopped, and a measured time is displayed. Further, when a reset button provided with the wrist watch is pressed, the electronic circuit is operated, thereby resetting the measured time, and the time chronograph hand, the minute chronograph hand, and the second chronograph hand are returned to a zero position (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9creset to zeroxe2x80x9d).
There is a mechanical reset to zero means (reset to zero mechanism) in addition to the electronic type reset to zero means described above as the reset to zero means of the wrist watch having the analog display type chronograph function. However, when the reset to zero mechanism is assembled to conventional electronic watches having the analog display type chronograph function, a problem is arisen in that the size of watch main body, in particular, the size thereof in a plane (lateral) direction is increased, and thus this arrangement has not been in practical use.
Further, electronic watches are now provided with a power generating unit for converting mechanical energy into electric energy as a power supply for driving motors and the like. However, there are disadvantages with assembling power generating unit to the conventional electronic watches having the analog display type chronograph function. For example, the size of watch main body, in particular, the thickness is increased similarly to the above case as well as reliability cannot be obtained in electric conduction. Additionally, the influence of the magnetic filed of generated power cannot be prevented, and thus this arrangement has not been in practical use.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems and to provide a timepiece which is small in size, has high reliability in the electric conduction to a power generating unit and can prevent the influence of the magnetic field of generated power.
Conventionally, there are available, for example, wrist watches having an analog display type chronograph function as multi-function timepieces having hands. The wrist watches have, for example, a mechanical reset to zero mechanism for operating a chronograph.
FIG. 53 is a plan view showing an example of the reset to zero mechanism of a conventional wrist watch having an analog display type chronograph function. The reset to zero mechanism is a mechanism for operating a chronograph second hand 62 disposed at the center of a watch main body 61.
When a start/stop button 63 is pressed, an actuation cam 65 is rotated by an actuating lever 64 by a tooth and the extreme end of a first chronograph coupling lever 66 is fallen between columns 65a disposed to the actuation cam 65. With this operation, since the first chronograph coupling lever 66 and a second chronograph coupling lever 67 are separated from a ring 68 for transmitting drive force to the chronograph second hand 62, the chronograph second hand 2 is rotated. When the start/stop button 63 is pressed again, the actuation cam 65 is rotated by the actuating lever 64 by a tooth and the extreme end of the first chronograph coupling lever 66 is lifted by a column 65 of the actuation cam 65. With this operation, since the first chronograph coupling lever 66 and the second chronograph coupling lever 67 come into contact with the ring 68 and lift it, no drive force is transmitted to the chronograph second hand 62. Thus, the chronograph second hand 62 is stopped and displays a measured time. Further, when a reset button 69 is pressed, the actuation cam 65 is rotated by an actuating lever 70 by a tooth and the extreme end of a reset to zero lever 71 is fallen between columns 65a of the actuation cam 65. With this operation, since the reset to zero lever 71 strikes a heart cam 72 coupled with the chronograph second hand 62, the chronograph second hand 62 is returned to a zero position.
In the wrist watch having the analog display type chronograph function as the conventional timepiece, since the chronograph second hand 62 is disposed at the center of the watch main body 61, the reset to zero mechanism thereof must be disposed on a side of the watch main body 61. Therefore, there is a problem that a useless space is liable to be made on the other side of the watch main body 61 and the size of the watch main body 61 is increased.
Further, since the actuation cam 65 of the reset to zero mechanism cannot be disposed at the center of the watch main body 61, when a watch includes a plurality of chronograph hands, the lengths of the reset to zero levers of the respective chronograph hands must be changed. Thus, it is difficult to design the watch so that the respective reset to zero levers strike heart cams at the same timing with the same torque, and there arises a problem that a higher accuracy cannot be achieved, a useless space is liable to be made in layout, and the size of the watch main body 1 is increased.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems and to provide a timepiece which is small in size and has a pinpoint accuracy.
The present invention is a timepiece having an ordinary time measuring section for measuring an ordinary time and a time information measuring section for measuring time information other than the ordinary time, the timepiece being characterized in that the parts, which constitute the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section, are entirely or partly disposed without overlapping on a plane.
In the present invention, since the parts, which constitute the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section, are entirely or partly disposed without overlapping on a plane, the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section are not accommodated in the interior of the timepiece by overlapping each other.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention, the ordinary time measuring section has an ordinary time train wheel, an ordinary time drive unit and an ordinary time display unit and the time information measuring section has chronograph train wheels, a chronograph drive unit and a chronograph display unit.
Since the ordinary time display unit and the chronograph display unit are disposed without overlapping each other in a thickness direction, the display sections are not overlapped.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention any ones of the parts which constitute the ordinary time train wheel and the ordinary time drive unit of the ordinary time measuring section overlap on a plane.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention, any ones of the parts which constitute the chronograph train wheels and the chronograph drive unit of the time measuring section overlap on a plane.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention any ones of the parts which constitute the ordinary time train wheel and the ordinary time drive unit of the ordinary time measuring section overlap on a plane and any ones of the parts which constitute the ordinary time train wheel and the ordinary time drive unit of the ordinary time measuring section overlap on a plane.
Since the parts constituting each of the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section overlap each other on the surface in sites, the plane sizes of the respective sites can be reduced and thus the size of the entire timepiece can be reduced.
a. In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention the ordinary time display unit and the chronograph display unit are disposed to portions other than the approximate center of the display surface of the timepiece and the ordinary time display unit and the chronograph display unit are separately disposed to an outer peripheral portion which has an arbitrary distance from the approximate center. Since the ordinary time display section and the chronograph display section are separately disposed, respectively, the display sections do not overlap each other.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention, the ordinary display unit is disposed at the position of an approximate 6 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece and a plurality of the chronograph display units are separately disposed at positions other than the position of the approximate 6 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece.
In the present invention, the ordinary time display section is disposed at the position of the approximate 6 o""clock on the display surface which is relatively near to the eyes of a user.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention, the chronograph display units are separately disposed at the positions of an approximate 2 o""clock, an approximate 12 o""clock, and an approximate 10 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece, respectively.
In the present invention, the chronograph display units are gathered to the positions on both the sides of the approximate 12 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention, the ordinary time drive unit is an ordinary time motor which is disposed to a portion corresponding to the position of the 6 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece.
In the present invention, since the ordinary time motor is disposed at the position of the approximate 6 o""clock, the ordinary time train wheel and the ordinary time display unit also can be disposed at the position of the approximate 6 o""clock.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention, the chronograph drive unit is a chronograph motor which is disposed to a portion corresponding to the position of an approximate 9 o""clock to the approximate 12 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece.
In the present invention, since the chronograph motor is disposed to the portion corresponding to the position of the approximate 9 o""clock, the chronograph train wheels and the chronograph display units can be disposed at the position of the approximate 10 o""clock to the approximate 2 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention, the chronograph drive unit is a single chronograph motor which drives the chronograph display units, which are separately disposed on the display surface of the timepiece, through the chronograph train wheels.
Since the single chronograph motor drives the chronograph display units which are separately disposed on the display surface of the timepiece, the number of motors is reduced as compared with the case in which each chronograph display unit is driven by a motor provided therewith. Further, the displays of the chronograph display units which are disposed separately can be driven in synchronism with each other.
A power supply unit as a power supply for the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section is disposed to a portion corresponding to the position of an approximate 1 o""clock to the approximate 2 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece.
Since the power supply unit is disposed to the portion corresponding to the position of the approximate 1 o""clock to the approximate 2 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece, the power supply unit is not located near to the ordinary time motor, the ordinary time train wheel, the chronograph motor, the chronograph train wheels, and the like.
According to the present invention, the electric signal output unit of the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section is disposed to a portion corresponding to the position of an approximate 8 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece.
Since the electric signal output unit is disposed to the portion corresponding to the position of the approximate 8 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece, it does not overlap the ordinary time train wheel, the chronograph train wheels, and the like in a thickness direction.
According to the present invention, the time correcting unit of the ordinary time measuring section is disposed to a portion corresponding to the position of an approximate 4 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece.
Since the time correcting unit of the ordinary time measuring section is disposed to the portion corresponding to the position of the approximate 4 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece, the ordinary time measuring section is located in the vicinity of the time correcting unit thereof.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an external manipulating member as the time correcting means of the ordinary time measuring section is disposed to a portion corresponding to the position of the approximate 4 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece.
Since the external manipulating member is disposed to the portion corresponding to the position of the approximate 4 o""clock on the display surface of the timepiece, the manipulating member is located in the vicinity of the time correcting unit of the ordinary time measuring section.
According to another aspect of the present invention is a timepiece having an ordinary time measuring section for measuring an ordinary time, a time information measuring section for measuring time information other than the ordinary time and a reset to zero mechanism for mechanically resetting the measurement of time information other than the ordinary time to zero, the timepiece being characterized in that a timepiece main body is composed of a plurality of layers and the reset to zero mechanism is disposed on a layer whose height in a sectional direction is different from that of a layer on which the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section are disposed.
In the arrangement of the present invention, the ordinary time measuring section has an ordinary time train wheel, an ordinary time drive unit and an ordinary time display unit and the time information measuring section has time information train wheels, time information drive units and time information display units.
When the interior of the timepiece main body is partitioned in the layers in a side (thickness) direction and the ordinary time measuring section and the chronograph time measuring section are disposed on a layer, the reset to zero mechanism is disposed on a layer other than the above layer, so that the ordinary time measuring section, the chronograph time measuring section and the reset to zero mechanism, which include mechanical structural units having a large occupying area, are disposed in lamination, whereby the size of the main body in a plane (lateral) direction can be reduced.
The invention according to another aspect is a timepiece having an ordinary time measuring section for measuring an ordinary time, a time information measuring section for measuring time information other than the ordinary time, and a power generating unit for converting mechanical energy into electric energy and generating a drive voltage for driving the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section, the timepiece being characterized in that a timepiece main body is composed of a plurality of layers and the power generating unit is disposed on a layer whose height in a sectional direction is different from that of a layer on which the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section are disposed. When the interior of the timepiece main body is partitioned in the layers in a side (thickness) direction and the ordinary time measuring section and the chronograph time measuring section are disposed on a layer, the power generating unit is disposed on a layer other than the above layer, so that the ordinary time measuring section, the chronograph time measuring section and the power generating unit, which include mechanical structural units having a large occupying area, are disposed in lamination, whereby the size of the main body in the plane (lateral) direction can be reduced.
Additionally, the present invention is a timepiece having an ordinary time measuring section for measuring an ordinary time, a time information measuring section for measuring time information other than the ordinary time, a reset to zero mechanism for mechanically resetting the measurement of time information other than the ordinary time to zero, and a power generating unit for converting mechanical energy into electric energy and generating a drive voltage for driving the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section, the timepiece being characterized in that a timepiece main body is composed of a plurality of layers and the reset to zero mechanism and the power generating unit are disposed on a layer whose height in a sectional direction is different from that of a layer on which the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section are disposed.
When the interior of the timepiece main body is partitioned in the layers in a side (thickness) direction and the ordinary time measuring section and the chronograph time measuring section are disposed on a layer, the reset to zero mechanism and the power generating unit are disposed on a layer other than the above layer, so that the ordinary time measuring section, the chronograph time measuring section and the reset to zero mechanism, which include mechanical structural units having a large occupying area, are disposed in lamination, whereby the size of.the main body in the plane (lateral) direction can be reduced.
According to another aspect of the present invention the reset to zero mechanism overlaps the time information measuring section on a plane in the disposition thereof.
Since the reset to zero mechanism and the time information measuring section are disposed by overlapping each other on the plane, the size of the main body in the plane (lateral) direction can be reduced. As a result, an associating mechanism for associating the reset to zero mechanism with the information measuring section, which is disposed in the vicinity of the reset to zero mechanism, occupies a small space and the association of them can be reliably carried out and reliability can be enhanced.
According to a feature of the present invention the power generating unit overlaps the ordinary time measuring section on a plane in the disposition thereof.
Since the reset to zero mechanism and the ordinary time measuring section are disposed by overlapping each other on the plane, the size of the main body in the plane (lateral) direction can be reduced.
According to one embodiment of the present invention the reset to zero mechanism and the power generating unit are disposed on the same layer. Since the reset to zero mechanism and the power generating unit are disposed on the same layer which is different from the layer on which the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section are disposed, not only the size of the main body in a plane (lateral) direction but also the size thereof in a side (thickness) direction can be reduced.
According to another embodiment of the present invention the reset to zero mechanism and the power generating unit are disposed on different layers. Since the reset to zero mechanism and the time information measuring section are individually disposed on the different layers which also are different from the layer on which ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section are disposed, the size of the main body in the plane (lateral) direction can be more reduced.
According to another embodiment of the present invention the power generating unit, the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section are conducted each other through elastic members.
The elastic members are disposed in an elastically deformed state so that the power generating unit, the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section, which are disposed in lamination, come into intimate contact with each other. Thus, when the voltage generated by the power generating unit is conducted to the control circuit of the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section through the elastic members, the reliability of conduction can be enhanced.
According to another embodiment of the present invention a magnetic resistant member is disposed on at least one of the upper layer side and the lower layer side of the power generating unit.
Since the power generating unit is covered with the magnetic resistant member so that the magnetic field generated by the power generating unit does not leaks outside, the influence of the magnetic field on the ordinary time measuring section and the time information measuring section can be prevented.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the power generating unit comprises a power generating rotor and a power generating coil.
The power generating rotor is rotated and a drive voltage is generated to the power generating coil by electromagnetic induction.
Additionally, the power generating rotor is rotated by an oscillating weight.
Since the power generating rotor is rotated by the oscillating weight, the drive voltage of the motors can be automatically stored.
According to one aspect of the present invention, time information other than the ordinary time is a chronograph.
Since the display units of time information other than an ordinary time are used for the chronograph, an arbitrary time can be measured while displaying the ordinary time.
Additionally, the time information other than the ordinary time has a display means for at least two kinds of times units.
For example, {fraction (1/10)} second and 12 hours can be displayed in addition to the ordinary time.
In the arrangement of the timepiece of the present invention, the display means for at least two kinds of the times units have train wheels.
Since the display means for at least two kinds of the times units are operated by the train wheels, they can be smoothly operated.
According to one embodiment of the present invention the timepiece is a wrist watch.
The timepiece can be arranged as, for example, a chronograph of small size or, for example, a chronograph of small size in which a cell and the like need not be replaced.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the timepiece is a quartz type watch.
The timepiece can be arranged as, for example, a quartz type small chronograph which has a mechanical reset to zero mechanism and in which a cell and the like need not be replaced.
According to another embodiment of the present invention is a timepiece having an ordinary time measuring section for measuring an ordinary time, a time information measuring section for measuring time information other than the ordinary time, and a reset to zero mechanism including a reset to zero lever for mechanically resetting the time information display unit to zero and an actuation cam for actuating the reset to zero lever, the timepiece being characterized in that the actuation cam is disposed at an approximate center of a timepiece main body.
Since the actuation cam is disposed at the approximate center of the timepiece main body, the reset to zero mechanism can be arranged compact in its entirety and the position of a button and layout can be optionally set by reducing the size of the timepiece main body.
According to one aspect of the present invention is such that, the position of the center of rotation of an indicator wheel, to which the indicator hands of the ordinary time display unit are attached, is disposed to the peripheral portion of the approximate center of the timepiece main body. The position of the center of rotation of an indicator wheel, to which the indicator hands of the time information display units are attached, is disposed to the peripheral portion of the approximate center of the timepiece main body. The position of the center of rotation of an indicator wheel, to which the indicator hands of the ordinary time display unit are attached, and the position of the center of rotation of an indicator wheel, to which the indicator hands of the time information display units are attached, are disposed to the peripheral portion of the approximate center of the timepiece main body.
Since the indicator wheels, to which the indicator hands of the ordinary time display unit and the time information display units are attached, are disposed to the peripheral portion of the approximate center of the timepiece main body, the reset to zero mechanism can be arranged compact in its entirety by disposing the actuation cam at the approximate center of the timepiece main body, whereby the position of a button and layout can be optionally set by reducing the size of the timepiece main body.
Additionally, the actuation cam actuates a plurality of the reset to zero levers.
Since the plurality of reset to zero levers can be operated by the single actuation can by providing the levers with the same length, the respective reset to zero levers can be designed so that they have the same torque and the same timing, whereby an accuracy can be more increased.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a timepiece comprises a power generating unit for converting mechanical energy into electric energy and generating a drive voltage for driving the ordinary time display unit and the time information display unit.
Since the drive voltage is supplied from the power generating unit, a power supply cell can be made unnecessary.
Additionally, the power generating unit comprises a power generating rotor and a power generating coil.
The power generating rotor is rotated and a drive voltage is generated to the power generating coil by electromagnetic induction.
Specifically, the power generating rotor is rotated by an oscillating weight.
Since the power generating rotor is rotated by the oscillating weight, the drive voltage of the motors can be automatically stored.
According to a feature of the present invention time information other than the ordinary time is a chronograph.
Since the display units of time information other than an ordinary time are used for the chronograph, an arbitrary time can be measured while displaying the ordinary time.
Additionally, time information other than the ordinary time has a display means for at least two kinds of times units.
For example, time units, {fraction (1/10)} second and 12 hours can be displayed in addition to the ordinary time.
According to one aspect of the present invention the display means for at least two kinds of the times units has train wheels.
Since the display means for at least two kinds of the times units are operated by the train wheels, they can be smoothly operated.
According to one embodiment of the present invention the timepiece can be arranged as, for example, a chronograph of small size in which a cell and the like need not be replaced.
Additionally, the timepiece can be arranged as, for example, a quartz type small chronograph which has a mechanical reset to zero mechanism and in which a cell and the like need not be replaced.